


Calculated Surrender

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: If you did Jim as the jam in a Seb and Irene sandwich, I'd love you forever. Just saying. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Surrender

Irene presses her hips in and Jim gasps. Sebastian bucks his hips forward and Jim moans.

“This,” Irene says as she takes Jim’s hip and drives into him, hard. “Is the most interesting feedback loop I think I’ve ever seen.”

“Really? That’s...christ, that’s sur...surprising.” Jim drops his head forward onto Sebastian’s chest and shudders. It’s a miracle he can even form words at all at this point. Sebastian feels oddly proud of him for it, but he’s not sure that’s the proper reaction.

Though, to be fair, he’s not sure there is a proper reaction when watching your partner take two cocks at the same time - especially when one of them is your own.

He combs his fingers through Jim’s hair and rolls his hips forward. At the same time, Irene thrusts back in, cruel as ever, and Jim fucking whimpers. His nails dig into Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian’s almost positive he’s going to safeword this time.

He doesn’t. Instead he reaches back and grips the harness of Irene’s strap on. He pulls her closer and she seems to take the hint. She grinds into him, pressing deep, and Sebastian throws his head back as he feels the dildo move against his cock which is also inside of Jim.

“Fuck,” Sebastian curses and Irene laughs.

“Aww, such a considerate lover, our Jim,” Irene coos. She slides out and pushes back in, sets the rhythm again, and Sebastian follows her lead.

“Nah,” he says, voice tight. “He’s still selfish. Look at him, taking it and not giving anything back.”

Irene laughs again and Jim growls. He turns his head to glare up at Sebastian. “I’m not...this isn’t-”

Sebastian grips Jim’s face and pulls him into a rough kiss. He reaches his hand down to grip Jim’s cock.

“Right now,” he says, punctuating each word with a thrust. “This is whatever we say it is.”

Jim moans and looks up at Sebastian, wild eyed. For a second, Sebastian’s sure that he’ll snap, that both he and Irene will be dead by the end of the night, but he doesn’t. Instead, Jim closes his eyes and nods. He surrenders.


End file.
